Talk:Eight Humans/@comment-27750220-20160207063300/@comment-27390679-20160214025754
I also have an idea about SOULs mirroring major characters, but my version it very different and is based more on the idea of cycles and patterns that singular sources. I think that each of the major characters (by which I mean the ones that you SAVE as lost souls in the pacifist route) represents the traits of one of the humans. Not all of them always exhibit the trait, but they always have important aspects of their character defined by it and their failures always relate to the perversion or absence of it. Sans-Light blue-patience-only ever does anything when forced to by the most extreme provokation in stark contrast to the other characters who attack first and ask questions later. As much as he has a major flaw, it is laziness, the belief that every problem can be solved by simply waiting until it goes away. Papyrus-Orange-Courage-obesses over becoming a member of the royal guard, despite not being cut out for such a role. In the gen run, he is also willing to face down a terrifying foe armed only with hope, and faces death bravely with only the hope that he can inspire you to be a better person. Toriel-Green-Compassion-everything Toriel does is about trying to allow you to be happy and to keep you safe. The green soul mode is also associated with steadfastness, and Toriel was the only character not to back down when if came to protecting humans. Undyne-Yellow-Justice-Undyne's only flaw was perverting justice by killing an innocent for crimes that they did not commit. She backs down when confronted by someone she knows has done nothing wrong, and she is notably the only character who you fight either way but is actually harder on the genocide route where killing you is justice. As the yellow soul mode shows, it is also associated with agression, which Undyne shows in abundance even outside of combat. Alphys-Dark blue-Integrity-Alphys' central tension stems from a dishonorable act, which she atones for atones for in what is arguably her most important scene. In fact, almost every important scene involving her centers around her admitting to a lie and trying to make amends. Asgore-Purple-Perserverence-Asgore wanted to just help everyone keep going, and his own troubles relate to being forced to continue along a path he never wanted to travel. His eventual redemption is based on accepting that he can finally give up. Asriel/Flowey-Red-Determination- As well as the power to rewrite fate, determination is also the power to remain yourself no matter what. Asriel's downfall came from first allowing Chara's desires supercede his own moral beliefs, and then losing the power to maintain his identity. His redemption came from turning back from a path he was forced onto both in Chara's plan and if Flowey's. It is also of note that the only people described as having SAVED are Flowey and Frisk, who also had a red soul. An argument could be made that Asgore and Sans should be switched, given that Sans uses the purple attack effect and tests the player's resolve while Asgore bided his time waiting for humans to fall. I think that most of the game is about choosing which cycles to perpetuate, which explains why each of the characters has a light and dark side to their aspects that you influence. It also relates to the way that you can choose to grow closer to Frisk and Asriel or to Chara and your natural evil.